Evolution
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Jedidiah's one dream is to tell Octavius of their transition from enemy to friend...to lover. This does just that! Jed/Oct fluff!
1. Cute Little Battle

My first Jed/Oct!

It's mild and, I hope, amusing.

lol

This fic is dated pre-Larry, before the evolution from friend to enemy

* * *

_Cute Little Battle_

"Manifest Destiny, boys!" A golden-haired cowpoke rode upon his thoroughbred, hair blowing in the wind. His Stetson was in his hand, was waved. "Let's get this done!"

"Yep!" came the resounding cry. "Yessiree!" and a few "Hell yeah's!" were peppered in, making the man laugh.

The cowboy, the obvious leader, tugged the reins of his horse to pull him over, squinted his eyes in the hot sun. "Another gorgeous night," he mused.

There was suddenly a muffled, terrified shout and the cowboy spurred his horse over to the edge of a cliff. He peered down at linoleum flooring where a man, a giant compared to the cowboy and his followers, was tied up and writhing on the floor. Shock and panic were reflected in his eyes as he continued to let out his muffled cries for help.

"Hey, there, partner! I suggest you hush up! You ain't in charge here! Ol' Jedidiah is," he said with a smirk, tilting his Stetson back.

"I should say not!" Jedidiah flicked his gaze to the left, taking in the familiar sight of Romans.

"Gosh darn it! Why ya gotta interrupt me?! I was 'bout to tell 'im 'bout Manifest Destiny!"

The Roman General's eyes narrowed and his hand went to the hilt of his sword. "None of us wish to hear anymore about this ridiculous notion of Manifest Destiny!"

"Ridiculous?! Are you outta you're ever lovin' mind?"

"I should say not," he replied, insulted.

"Yeah, well, I'm guessin' you are." He turned his fidgeting horse to the side, keeping his eyes on the General. "Seein' how you and you're so-called men're wearin' skirts!"

"They are not skirts!" the Roman shouted. "Men! At the ready?!"

"Huzzah!" they shouted as one.

The General's sword was whisked from its sheath. "Praise the gods! And go forth!" he hollered and they moved forward as one.

Jedidiah turned his head. "Hey! Y'all best git on over here 'fore we lose our claim to them skirt-wearin' sissies!"

"They are not skirts!" the General shouted, smooth baritone rising above the din of invading Romans and charging cowboys. "And we are not sissies!" he added, wondering what that term meant. As long as he and the Westerners had been beside each other in the Museum of Natural History, they had rarely conversed but for these shouting matches. During which, the golden-haired cowboy shouted the oddest of things.

Suddenly, he felt cool metal pressed to his temple, an arm around his neck. "Looks like I win, Octavious," Jedidiah whispered, lips brushing the Roman's ear. It wasn't loving, just accidental. These two men were sworn enemies, prepared to fight to the death.

"You are mistaken, Jedidiah." Eyes narrowed, the Roman's sword swung up, knocking the gun aside. Jedidiah looked to the gun as it hit the dirt flooring of his exhibit. Then, eyes narrowed, the cowboy swung from his saddle and sent his horse skedaddlin' with a smack on the rump before darting to the weapon.

Octavious, an honorable General, saw it unfitting to fight an equal – in rank, if nothing else – atop a horse when said equal had none. He swung down and charged the cowboy with a deafening roar.

The cowboy's leg swung out at the last second, toppling the Roman. "Ha!"

"Ha, this!" he shouted, swinging his sword out.

It hit Jedidiah's boot, leaving a slight scuff. "Ouch! Darn it!"

Octavious scowled at his sword. He could've sworn he'd sharpened his blade just the night before. Using his distraction, Jedidiah kicked out, striking the metallic breast plate of the Roman's armor. He swore, jumping to one foot, clutching the other.

Octavious was quickly on his feet as well, stabbing his sword at the hopping Westerner. "Will you halt this and fight like a man?"

"Ha! I am fightin' like a man! Don't see me in a skirt, do ya?"

With a furious howl, Octavious struck, this time smacking the flat edge of his sword against Jedidiah's cheek. "Ow!" the cowboy whined.

And Octavious shielded his sword with a decisive nod. "Well, Jedidiah, it would seem that I've won."

"Damn skirt-wearin'–"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A REAL man don't have to beg!"

"You-you…! Argh! You are mightily insufferable!"

Jedidiah smirked. "Guess I won this battle o' words, partner." He nudged the Roman back a step and walked past, the men around them slowly going back to what they'd been doing. Jedidiah swung onto his horse with a whoop and a wave of his hat. "C'mon, boys! Back ta work!"

Still sputtering, Octavious located his horse and jumped astride. "Let us go, men! You have all fought bravely! For Jupiter!"

"For Jupiter!" they echoed and charged off.

Octavious and Jedidiah looked at one another, each with narrowed eyes. Though they both had the exact same thought, it was quickly repressed. '_He's so cute…_'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

:D


	2. Checkmate

_Checkmate_

He was still stinging from the previous night's defeat – the verbal one, of course. Octavius felt that he'd defeated Jedidiah in the physical fight fair and square. But he would not tolerate the injustice of the younger man's tongue!

The general stood at the edge of his display, a wooden box tucked beneath his arm. Tonight they would have a new sort of battle. One to show that cowboy that Octavius Gaius was no fool!

Below him, the cowboys, the also miniaturized Mayans, and a healthy chunk of Romans were busily tying up the newest guard. They seemed to go through one a night, it seemed.

Octavius lifted a leg to place his foot upon the tiny wall of the display. "Jedidiah!" he called and it wasn't long before the cowboy, straddling his horse, trotted to the edge of his own display.

"Whaddya want?!" He pushed his hat back, scowling. "We're busy!"

"Yes, yes. Manifest Destiny," he grumbled. It seemed such a foolish notion. Not only the thought of him having only one god, but that _he_, a mere cowboy, would know what such a god would want. "I wish to challenge you!"

"Well, if'n it's fightin' ya want–"

"No!" He interrupted quickly, not wanting Jedidiah to call out to his men. "Let them continue their business. This is a man-to-man challenge."

Jedidiah's expression was amused. "I ain't never been challenged by a skirt-wearer."

His eyes narrowed, but he did not retaliate as he wished to. No. The cowboy would get him tangled in that tricky accent of his. It seemed like such a slow, uneducated thing, but the phrases he used and the quickness with which he used them…

It was too much for the General.

"Just come over here, should you dare."

"You come over here!" the cowboy argued.

Octavius would have protested, but he had done the challenging. It was only sporting that he allow the other man to choose his place of defeat. And Jedidiah would lose. Octavius was certain of that. He had spent his entire life playing this game, defeating all who opposed him. Indeed, he was considered a bit of a champion in the game. He'd learned from an old England exhibit that had been replaced years before…By Jedidiah and his people. Every now and again Theodore Roosevelt would join him in a game, when they weren't dealing with the other exhibits, of course.

"Fine!" Octavius cried, and swung over the edge, quickly sliding down the rope that led to the ground.

When the Roman made it to the other man's display, Jedidiah's horse was nowhere to be seen, but the man was there, hands on his hips. "What kinda man-ta-man challenge ya talkin' about?"

"A game, Jedidiah." He held out the wooden box. "A game of chess."

"Chess? Whaddya wanna play some fuddy-duddy game fer?"

Octavius's eyes narrowed once again. "Do you fear you will lose?"

"Heck naw, partner! Ol' Jedidiah here never loses!"

The General bit his lip to avoid mentioning his defeat the night before, wary of the cowboy bringing up his silver tongue. "Then we shall play?"

"How 'bout we change the game a little? Some good old-fashioned checkers."

Checkers? What sort of game was _checkers_?

"We lost the other board on account of a couple o' horses and a lil experiment. So yours'll work fine 'cept fer it bein' the wrong color."

"It is black and white. The proper color for chess."

"The proper color for borin'." The cowboy rolled his eyes before turning. "C'mon if'n ya really wanna play."

Color rose high in Octavius's cheeks. How could he be so…so… Despite the Roman's extensive vocabulary, there were simply no words to describe his utter dislike of the younger man.

Soon the two of them were sitting across from one another, Octavius's helmet removed to allow him to better see the board in such a dimly lit room. The stench of tobacco and something Jedidiah referred to as "moonshine" hung in the air, along with heavy perfume from the strange women who hung around. They bent over other cowboys, giggling while their cleavage spilled from their low tops. Octavius dearly wished someone would cover them up. Had they no shame?

He much preferred the women in Rome, particularly the ones who would train and fight alongside the soldiers in battle as if she were a man. Those types of women generally had much smaller breasts, which also pleased Octavius.

Yes. Those women with male qualities were much more pleasant qualities in a lover. Particularly the ones with short blonde hair that curled just a bit… Eyes the color of the sky…

"Octavius!" The Roman looked up, directly into eyes the color of the sea. Wavy blonde locks curled at the nape of his neck as he had pushed his hat off. "I asked if ya ever played checkers afore," the impatient cowboy said.

"No. No, I have not," he admitted grudgingly.

"Then we'll play two outta three. I'll teach ya how the first round."

"I…suppose."

The game went by fairly quickly, Octavius memorizing each rule as he would a Roman law. But Jedidiah still won. The next round took a bit longer, the circular chips hoping across the board. And Octavius, to his glee, was the victor.

Jedidiah's eyes narrowed. "All righ'. This is where we get serious."

The Roman's head snapped up. Had he not been serious before?! That cowboy would rue the day he insulted a challenge, Octavius decided and moved each piece with careful precision.

"Ya ain't gotta get each one directly in the center of the square!" Jedidiah protested. Damned General was bein' way too picky 'bout a game of checkers. That Jedidiah had no intention of losin'.

"Yes. I do," Octavius said simply, continuing on his quest to be the ultimate victor. This was much like chess, he decided. The rules were much simpler and capturing Jedidiah's pieces was extremely easy. Almost laughable.

But why would there be more than one king on the board? It was ridiculous. Chess made much more sense to the military man.

Time passed and they were suddenly down to two pieces each. "Ha!" Jedidiah cried, slamming his checker piece over Octavius's. "One down, one to go!"

The Roman studied the board, a small smile crossing over his features. "Actually, Jedidiah… Checkmate."

"Wha…?"

With a quickness, Octavius jumped Jedidiah's final two pieces and rose, bowing to he slack-jawed cowboy. "Thank you for teaching me this game, Jedidiah. It was very fascinating. Now, I shall take my leave."

He gathered the checker pieces into the box along with the carefully carved chess pieces, making Jedidiah blink. "Hey! Ya can't take my checker pieces, too!"

"They are the spoils of war, Jedidiah." With a final bow, Octavius left the field. This time a victor.


	3. Solitaire

_Solitaire_

Octavius paced back and forth along his diorama, frowning deeply. They'd been rearranged entirely over the past several weeks. Three old men had taken over the night watch duty and they were…hideous. Abnormally strong and fast as the tablet made them "come alive" just as it made the rest of them.

But these men used their night life to bring… Destruction. Separation. All of the exhibits were cut off entirely from everyone else, locked up. Held hostage. Even Teddy was restricted and Texas, his horse, was surely in need of a bit of exercise.

With a mighty yell, the Roman swung his sword against the glass to no avail. As it had every other night, his blade bounced harmlessly off the glass and fell several feet away.

Sighing deeply, Octavius removed his helmet and rested his brow against the glass. Gods, he was bored… He wished Jedidiah was over there…

For battling only, of course. The cowboy was very useful at sharpening Octavius's battle skills and wit. He was actually beginning to understand bits and pieces of what the man said. He'd actually succeeded in a battle of words not so long ago…

The day before the old men had arrived and ruined everything.

Sighing, he sank to the ground and shuffled a deck of cards he'd gotten thrown at him right after he'd told Jedidiah off. The odd little box had handwritten directions in it for some odd game called "Solitaire." And since Octavius was most definitely alone it seemed to be the perfect game.

He laid out the cards, back nestled against the wall, and began to play.

Little did Octavius know that on the other side of the wall, Jedidiah was pattin' his pockets for a pack of his best cards. Everyone was gettin' pretty tired of Manifest Destiny when they couldn't even get past three old men, so he'd given everyone a break.

But, tarnation, now he couldn't even find his best damn deck!

"Shoot," he muttered, grabbing a random pack from the saloon. He knew how ta play his favorite game without the directions he'd written up and jammed in the pack.

"Shoot!" he said louder, now walking over to the far wall. Now he 'membered where he'd put the deck. He'd chucked it at that crazy Roman General!

Scowling, Jedidiah sank down against the wall. How the heck was he supposed ta get it back with these crazy ol' fellers lockin' 'em in every night? Crazy coot prolly couldn't even figure out how to play good ol' fashioned Solitaire.

Though Octavius was pretty smart… _Real_ smart with that fancy mouth of his. That pouty, girly mouth…

Jedidiah blinked when he realized he was starin' off into space, thinkin' of the Roman's mouth. "It's just the isolation," he muttered. "Get it together, Jedidiah."

He dealt out the deck, sighing at the exact same moment the man on the other side of the wall did.

Together they thought, _I miss him._


	4. Let's Rumble

_Let's Rumble_

They finally had a new guard! Farewell oppressive old men! Hello, expansion. Tucking the deck of cards in his helmet, Octavius rounded up a few of his men and they lifted a pillar and rammed through a stone wall and were soon banging on the display wall.

The new guard, Larry, had arrived for his second night, which was a surprise…

"Heave!" one of his men shouted while Octavius supervised. They rammed the pillar against the wall. "Heave!" Again. "Heave!" Smiling, the Roman lost track of time.

"Hey," he suddenly heard. "What's going on over here?"

Octavius turned, arms folded. "We expand or we die." He turned back and his men started up again.

"Heave!" Bang. "Heave!"

At the cowboy exhibit beside them, Jedidiah had rounded up his people as well. Goodbye oppressive old men, hello good old fashioned Manifest Destiny! Thrilled, Jedidiah started everyone up again. "Let's get that dynamite, boys! Keep 'em comin'! Keep 'em comin'!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Jed! Stop that! All right? No, no. Don't do that? All right? You blow a hole in that mountain, all you're gonna hit is a wall."

Jedidiah scowled. "Step aside, Gigantor! We got us a railroad to build! We're blowin' a hole in that thing!"

"Okay, first of all, enough with the 'Gigantor,' giant stuff, okay? I'm just trying to close up shop."

"We're gonna blow it, anyway!" He turned quickly. "On three!" he shouted and there was a tiny puff of smoke, even small by Jedidiah's standards.

"Yeah, poof. Wow…" Larry eyed them, baffled. "What're you doing?"

Jed turned again, hands on his hips. "What's it _look_ like we're doin'? It's Manifest Destiny. You can't fight it and neither can I. Go!" he shouted, eyes on his people. "More dynamite!"

"All right." Larry deserted the cowboy diorama and went back to the Roman's. "All right, Octavus, you've gotta stop that."

Thoroughly insulted, Octavius turned with a sneer. "It's Octavius, Mary."

"Okay, fine. You know what? Great. Here we go." And the guard pinched Octavius's helmet and carried him towards the Western diorama. It was appalling, an insult of epic proportions. Octavius babbled his protest, even as he felt a slight thrill at being able to see Jedidiah again. "You cannot do this! I am a Roman General! I…I have rights!"

Larry plucked the small cowboy next and he shouted. "Hey! Put me down! You can't stop progress!" He caught sight of Octavius, ignoring the flood of pleasure at seeing him.

"I wanna _talk_. Okay?" He set them both on the benches in the center of the small room.

Jedidiah stomped his foot. "I _told_ you! I don't like to be manhandled!"

"No, I _will_ manhandle you, Jedidiah!" Octavius resisted the urge to pout. Why did Larry get the cowboy's name correct, and not the Roman's?

"Now listen, guys, what is your problem? Huh? Why can't you just get along?"

"Look, we're _men. _We fight, okay? It's what we do!" Jed explained.

Octavius, who'd never really thought about it before, shrugged. "It's kinda how we…pass the time."

"You-you're like a giant, a freak if you will. We can't expect you to understand."

"You guys have the whole museum to run around in. You don't have to be near each other." This startled both men. Freedom? After such a long oppression by their former guards?

"What do you mean?" Jedidiah asked quietly. "You're gonna let us out? What? Just…Just roam free?"

Larry nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I might if you promise to _behave_. That means no fireballs," he qualified, pointing to the Roman. "No explosions," he added, finger aimed at Jedidiah. "Okay?"

"You have my word, my Liege." Octavius put a fist on his heart, bowing respectfully.

"Yeah! No, no problame-o, Gigantor!"

"Um…My name's Larry, first of all. Okay? Jed? See? I call you Jed. I don't call you 'tiny,' all right?"

Jedidiah made a face. "What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Hey, Teeny! How does that sound?"

"I…I don't like it. It hurts my feelings!"

"Okay, well Gigantor makes me feel like some sort of freak, so, um…You know."

Octavius lifted a hand. "I don't. I…I just call you 'Larry.'"

"Don't be a kiss-ass, okay?"

Both men, feeling insulted and a little awkward, looked down at their feet.

"Now, look, I'm trusting you guys. All right? And if you don't do what I say, you're gonna end up like your little buddies in the Mayan world over there. Locked up. Take a look." He pointed and the two miniatures could see the small Mayan diorama, trapped behind their glass. "Do they look happy?"

"No," Octavius answered, shaking his head.

Jed also shook his. "They look sad."

"'Cause they can't do what they want to do. Now…I'm letting you guys have a little bit of leash here. Don't choke me with it, okay? Now I gotta run. You guys play nice. Okay? Okay, good. Thanks."

Then he stormed off on his giant feet, leaving the Roman and the cowboy on their own atop the benches. At first they just sort of stood around, saying nothing. Stealing glances every now and again. They'd never been on their own like this before… It was intriguing.

"So, uh…We can go anywhere we want," Jed mused.

"Yes. That we can."

"That Larry guy…He's off his rocker."

Octavius had no idea what that meant. "I…suppose."

"Anyway…How do you suppose we're getting' down from here?" Jed tucked his hands in his pockets, scowling. "Can you believe Gigantor put us up here without askin'?"

"He asked that you call him by his name."

Jed waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care 'bout that. He ain't scarin' me."

"But what if he locks you up?"

"Then we'll just get back to work blowing through that there mountain."

"But you heard Larry – you would only find wall."

"Well, how 'bout you, then?" He turned on the Roman. "You and your boys are smacking yer wall with a pillar! At least we got us some dynamite!"

"Dynamite that doesn't work."

"It works fine!" he hollered. "Jes need more, is all!"

Octavius rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"What's that supposed ta mean?!"

"It means, Jedidiah, that you're dynamite is useless."

"I'll show you useless!"

He drew his guns threateningly and Octavius lifted a brow. "Yes, thank you for showing me something useless."

"Listen up, Octy." Incensed, Jedidiah poked him in the chest. But he had no idea what he wanted to say… For a man, Octavius sure had some pretty brown eyes. "I, uh…I know you got my cards, so hand 'em over!"

Octavius's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me? You threw them at me quite a while ago." His chin lifted stubbornly. He'd had much fun learning the game of Solitaire and it somehow thrilled him to be certain that the handwritten direction were, indeed, Jedidiah's. "Therefore, they are mine."

"You dirty rotten thief!" Jed shouted, shoving the Roman back a step.

"Enough!" He drew his sword. "I won't take these accusations!"

Meanwhile, in the Western display, a few cowboys were looking around through binoculars, trying to find where the newest guard had taken their leader. When he saw Octavius, sword drawn, he gasped. "C'mon, boys! Jedidiah needs us! Yeeeee-haw!"

And the cowboys and rail workers began charging out of the diorama, the din they raised loud enough to catch the attention of a few Roman sentries. "They're attacking General Octavius!" one shouted and the Romans charged as well.

Soon the two groups were in a wild clash, deep into when Larry ran back into the room. "Hey! Hey, guys! Guys?" Then he snapped and it reverberating through both their ears painfully.

The spun in sync with one another. "Ow!"

* * *

Fans of the first movie should recognize these next few chapters

XD


	5. Drive By

_Drive By_

This time they were actually going to do as Larry had requested. It was time to work together! The three old men – their former guards – were trying to rob the Museum and were gonna blame it all on Larry.

But worst of all…they were takin' away the Tablet _and_ their nightlife! Jedidiah and Octavius were more than willing to set aside their differences to preserve their existence.

And, of course, to get back at them ol' codgers fer lockin' 'em up for so long! Keepin' 'em apart an' all.

At that thought, Jedidiah stole a cursory glance in the Roman's direction just as he unsheathed his sword. "It is a glorious night for victory, Jedidiah!"

"You're darn tootin'!"

Baffled, Octavius lowered his sword. "I'm not tooting a thing."

"It's an expression," the cowboy explained.

"Ah. Does it mean that you agree?"

"Yep."

"Good!" His sword was sheathed as the general began marching forward, but he was suddenly slammed to the ground, a warm body atop him. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, shifting his helmet to look up.

But then he blinked, finding himself eye to eye with the cowboy. His delightful blue eyes were full of worry. "You hurt? Looks like Rexy kicked that car there and it nearly killed ya."

"You mean you…rescued me?"

"Well, sure I did. Cain't let somebody die right in front o' me. That goes 'gainst mah honor code." He looked down at the Roman, surprised to see his cheeks had pinkened. Prolly jes the excitement, he decided, blinking.

"You've a code of honor?" Octavius asked quietly.

"I… 'Course I do." Abruptly, he realized that he was starting to lean his head a lot closer to the Roman's pretty mouth. The cowboy rose quickly, held out a hand. "Now, c'mon. I got me an idea."

Octavius took the offered hand, finding it to be very warm, the grip strong, yet gentle. His blush further darkened his cheeks. He got to his feet and quickly let go. He crossed an arm over his chest, bowed. "Many thanks, Jedidiah. I only hope to one day repay the favor."

"Wasn't no trouble."

They started to walk, quickly coming upon the vehicle which had, miraculously, landed on all four wheels. It had a bone attached to the end by a string that had both men grinning. "Rexy," they said in unison, and the T-rex bounded up, tail wagging.

"I'm thinkin' my plan just got much better," Jedidiah bragged. "So hop along, Cassidy! Let's ride!"

"…Cassidy?"

Jedidiah blinked. "What? Just get in, Octy!"

Still confused, the Roman nodded and started into the driver's side. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's my side, partner."

"These are where the controls are located. I believe I should be in control."

"But it's my plan!"

"I'm older," Octavius pointed out. "It only makes sense that I should control."

"Heck naw! I'm drivin'! My plan!"

The Roman shook his head, dropping down. "You have quite the temper, Jedidiah. It's likely that you shall crash us."

"Crash?! I ain't never crashed one of these here vehicles!"

"Have you ever even driven one before?"

Never. "'Course I have! Have you?"

"No," he admitted.

"Well, there ya go! Jus' let Ol' Jedidiah here take the wheel and we'll be helpin' Gigantor out before ya know it!"

Octavius nodded and climbed into the passenger's side. Jedidiah jumped into the driver's seat and stared at the steering column for several minutes, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Are you confused, Jedidiah?"

"'Course not. Jes…the last car I drove was a lot…different." He grabbed the gear shift and hesitantly put it to the D setting. D stood for Drive, after all. Though he couldn't imagine was the N and the R were for.

He glanced down at the pedals, pressing the one on the left. Nothing happened, so he went to the other one. They shot forward, tires squealing.

Slammed against the seat, Octavius barely managed to look at the cowboy. "This contraption is entirely too fast!"

It was sure faster than any horse Jedidiah had ever ridden on. He tossed his hat up, grinning widely. "Yeee-haw! This is my kinda ride!"

"You're going to crash us!"

"Have a lil faith, Octy!"

"I think I shan't, Jeddy!"

He slammed the other pedal and they spun to a stop. "What'd you call me?"

"You insist on calling me 'Octy' so I called you 'Jeddy.' Is there a problem?"

"'Course not," he mumbled, speeding forward again just as Rexy was catching up. "No problem at all." It was just…embarrassingly cute. He didn't mind the little nickname, especially when it flowed from the Roman's mouth. That accent of his sure was fancy…

"Jedidiah!" Octavius shouted and they were suddenly soaring through the air.

"Whoo!!" As if he'd planned it, Jedidiah grinned widely. "Come on, Octy!"

They landed in the snow, stopping inches away from Larry, Sacajawea, Akmunrah, and a split in two Teddy Roosevelt. Octavius pushed back his helmet to peer through the windshield at them.

"At your service, Gigantor!" Jedidiah exclaimed, grinning.

Octavius was grinning as well. For such a wild manner, the cowboy seemed to have quite a handle on this driving thing. "How can we be of assistance, my liege?"


End file.
